Enter: True Believers: Costume Update!
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Y'all ready? This is the annoucement I know you've all been waiting for. Click on the title and be prepared to see who the Teens we know and love are gonna be dressed as for Marvel Con!


Hey guys, I'm back with another one. Y'all have been waiting for this, for so long even and I think you know what I'm talking about. Today is finally the day I unveil the Marvel costumes that the Auradon crew plus new characters Eliza and Trevor, are going to be rockin for the four day Marvel Con event. Now some of y'all have comment on what they should be and what you also PM'd me and after careful consideration, I have put them in costumes that matches they're color scheme and/or personality. And also, I've posted their names down below and listed their powers and species in case there's some Marvel Heroes and Villains y'all don't recognize. So without further ado, here are the costumes!

(Drumroll)

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

 **The VKs**

 **Mal:** Psylocke

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers and Skills:** Telekinesis,

Telepathy

Precognition

Expert martial artist

Ability to construct weapons made of psychic energy, usually in the form of a blade

 **Evie:** Mystique

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers:** Shapeshifting

Superhuman agility and reflexes

Agelessness

Accelerated healing factor

 **Carlos:** Crossbones

 **Species:** Human

 **Skills:** Expert military tactician

Extensive training in warfare and various forms of combat

Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, martial artist, marksman, interrogator, torturer, and pilot

High tolerance for pain

Mastery of various weapons

 **Jay:** Sabretooth

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers:** Superhuman senses, strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and animal-like attributes

Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor

Retractable claws and sharp teeth

 **Freddie:** Scarlet Witch

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers:** Probability manipulation

Reality warping

Chaos magic

 **Quincy:** Inferno

 **Species:** Inhuman

 **Powers:** Pyrokinesis

Fiery form

Regenerative healing factor

Flight

 **The AKs**

 **Ben:** Captain America

 **Species:** Human

 **Powers and Skills:** Peak human strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, senses, and mental processing

Master martial artist

Skilled hand-to-hand combat

Accelerated healing

Advanced Longevity

Expert tactician, strategist, and field commander

 **Weapons:** Wields vibranium-steel alloy shield

 **Audrey:** Songbird

 **Species:** Mutate

 **Powers:** Supersonic speed

Sound and vocal manipulation

Sonokinesis

Sonic screams, waves, and burst projection

Echolocation

Echokinesis

Hypnotic song

Ability to create "solid sound" constructs

 **Jane:** Pixie

 **Species:** Half Mutant-Half Faerie

 **Powers:** Flight via insect wings

"Pixie dust" which causes hallucinations on targets

Limited magic manipulation (primarily used for teleportation)

 **Weapons:** Wields a soul dagger

 **Lonnie:** Spider-Gwen

 **Species:** Mutate

 **Powers:** Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes and durability

Healing factor

Precognitive Spider-Sense

Ability to cling to most surfaces

 **Weapons:** Mechanical Web-Shooters

Use of inter dimensional travel device

 **Doug:** Hulk

 **Species:** Mutate

 **Powers:** Superhuman strength

Superhuman durability

Healing factor

 **Chad:** Quicksilver

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers:** Ability to move, speak and think at supersonic speeds, with enhanced stamina and durability, also can vibrate his body to phase through objects and has superhumanly fast reflexes

 **Aziz:** Triton

 **Species:** Inhuman

 **Powers:** Underwater breathing

Aquatic vision

Superhuman strength, stamina, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes

 **Jordan:** Gamora

 **Species:** Zen-Whoberis

 **Powers and Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability

Skilled assassin

Skilled hand-to-hand combatant

 **Weapons:** Sword

 **Ally:** Invisible Woman

 **Species:** Mutate

 **Powers and Skills:** Invisibility

Projected invisibility

Invisible force field projection (which bestows the ability to generate protective invisible shields and invisible energy constructs as well as the power to control and manipulate objects)

Competent martial artist

 **Herkie:** Gorgan

 **Species:** Inhuman

 **Powers:** Enhanced strength and durability

Ability to generate seismic shockwaves via bull-like legs and hooves

 **Eliza:** Emma Frost

 **Species:** Mutant

 **Powers:** Vast telepathic abilities, including mind control, memory alteration, and astral projection

Capable of shapeshifting into a solid diamond with superhuman strength, durability, and psychic immunity

 **Trevor:** Iron Fist

 **Species:** Human

 **Powers and Skills:** Skilled martial artist

Utilizes concentrated chi in his fist called the "Iron Fist", a mystical weapon

There you have it! Doesn't that sound so cool?! And in case y'all are confused, the difference between Mutant and Mutate and that Mutants are born with powers while Mutate gets there powers from an outside source (Gamma Radiation, Radioactive Spider, etc.). Also, the release date for the first chapter is coming soon, so be patient. Also, what y'all think of my picks for the gang? Let me know in the Review section and/or PM me, and you know what I'm gonna say, Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
